Knjiga o Ruti
I # U vrijeme, kada su još vladali suci, nasta glad u zemlji. Tada odseli iz Betlehema u Judi Jedan čovjek sa ženom svojom i sa svoja dva sina. Mislio je nastaniti se u zemlji moapskoj. # Taj se je čovjek zvao Elimelek, žena se njegova zvala Noema, dva sina njegova zvala se Mahlon i Kilion. Oni su bili Efraćani iz Betlehema u Judi. Kad su bili došli u zemlju moapsku i tamo se nastanili, # Umrije Elimelek, muž Noemin Tako ostade ona sa svoja dva sina. # Oni se oženiše Moapkama. Jedna se zvala Orpah, druga Ruta. Kad su boravili tamo jedno deset godina, # 5Umriješe i obadva sina, Mahlon i Kilion. Tako iza smrti svojih sinova i svojega muža ostade još sama žena. # Tada se ona podiže sa svojim snahama, da se natrag vrati iz zemlje moapske. Bila je naime doznala u zemlji moapskoj, da je Gospod pohodio narod svoj i opet mu dao kruha, # I tako ona sa svoje dvije snahe ostavi mjesto, gdje je stanovala do sada. I kad pođoše putem, da se natrag vrate u zemlju Judinu, # Reče Noema svojim obadvjema snahama: "Idite, vratite se natrag, svaka u kuću matere svoje! Neka vam Gospod naplati ljubav, koju iskazaste umrlima i meni! # Neka vam Gospod dadne da nađete opet kuću, svaka u kući muža svojega!" I poljubi ih. A one stadoše glasno plakati, # I rekoše joj: "Ne, mi demo tebe pratiti kući k narodu tvojemu." # A Noema reče: "Vratite se, drage kćeri! Što biste išle s menom? Mogu li se ja još nadati sinovima, koji bi vam mogli biti muževi? # Vratite se, drage kćeri, idite kući! Ja sam odveć stara za muža. Pa i kad bih mislila, da imam još nade, i kad bih još noćas imala muža, pa i sinove rodila, # Zar biste čekale na njih, dok odrastu? Zar biste zbog njih stajale neudate? Ne, drage kćeri, meni je u tom gore negoli vama, jer je ruka Gospodnja pogodila mene. # One stadoše nanovo plakati. Orpah se tada oprosti od svoje svekrve. A Ruta ostade kod nje. # Ali Noema zamoli: "Eto, jetrva se tvoja povrati k narodu svojemu i bogovima svojim. Pa vrati se i ti i slijedi jetrvu svoju!" # A Ruta odgovori: "Ne sili me tako, da te ostavim i da te ne slijedim dalje! Kamo ti ideš, tamo idem i ja, i gdje ti ostaneš, ondje ostajem i ja. Tvoj narod moj je narod, i tvoj Bog moj je Bog. # Gdje ti umreš, umrijet ću i ja, i ondje hoću da budem i ja pokopana, Gospod neka učini s menom što hoće! Samo me smrt može rastaviti od tebe." # I kad Noema vidje, da je tvrdo naumila ići s njom, presta je odvraćati. # Tako odoše obje dalje, dok dođoše u Betlehem. Kad dođoše u Betlehem, sav se grad uzbuni zbog njih. Žene su pitale: "Nije li to Noema?" # Ona im je odgovarala: "Ne zovite me Noema, zovite me Mara, jer Svemoćni pusti na me veliku gorkost. # Bogata sam otišla, praznih ruku vraća me Gospod. Što me zovete Noema, kad Gospod proti meni istupi i Svemogući tugu na me navali?" # Tako se iz zemlje moapske vrati Noema praćena od Moapke Rute, snahe svoje, koja je htjela s njom ići. Dođoše u Betlehem upravo početkom ječmene žetve. II # Noema je imala rođaka od strane svojega muža, čovjeka vrlo bogata iz porodice Elimelekove, po imenu Boaza. # I jednoga dana reče Moapka Ruta Noemi: "Rado bih izašla u polje i ako mi se dopusti, pabirčila bih klasje." Ona odgovori: "Idi, draga kćeri! # I ona otide, i pabirčila je u polju za žeteocima. Dogodi se, te dođe na njivu Boazovu, koji je bio od porodice Elimelekove. # Upravo dođe Boaz iz Betlehema i pozdravi žeteoce: "Gospod s vama!" Oni odgovoriše: "Gospod te blagoslivljao!" # Tada upita Boaz slugu, koji je nadzirao žeteoce: "Čija je ovo djevojka?" # Sluga, koji je nadzirao žeteoce, reče: "što je Moapka djevojka, koja je s Noemom došla iz zemlje moapske. # Molila je: "Rado bih pabirčila i kupila klasje između snopova za žeteocima. I došla je i od ranoga jutra do sada bila je na nogama, i jedva da je samo malo otpočinula." # Tada Boaz reče Ruti: "Slušaj, kćeri moja, nemoj ići na njivu koga drugoga da pabirčiš! Ne odlazi odavde, nego se drži mojih djevojaka! # Pazi na kojoj njivi one žanju, pa idi za njima! Ja sam slugama zapovjedio, da te ne diraju. Kad ožedniš, idi k sudovima i pij, što su sluge donijele!" # Tada ona pade ničice, pokloni se sve do zemlje i reče mu: "Kako to, da si mi tako milostiv i da si tako prijazan prema meni, makar da sam tuđinka?" # Boaz joj odgovori: "Čuo sam ja sve, Što si učinila svekrvi svojoj iza smrti muža svojega. Oca, mater i zavičaj ostavila si, pa si došla k narodu, kojega nijesi znala prije. # Gospod neka ti plati za djelo tvoje! Potpuna plaća neka ti bude od Gospoda, Boga Izraelova, kad si došla, da se pod krila njegova skloniš!" # Ona odgovori: "Nađoh milost u očima tvojim, gospodaru, jer si me utješio i prijazno progovorio sluškinji svojoj, ako i nijesam kao jedna od tvojih sluškinja." # Kad je bilo vrijeme jesti, reče joj Boaz: "Dođi i jedi kruha s nama i umoči zalogaj svoj u ocat!" I ona sjede pokraj žetelaca, i on stavi pred nju toliko prženih zrna, da se je mogla nasititi, i još joj preteče. # Kad je onda ustala, da pabirči dalje, zapovjedi Boaz slugama svojim: "Ona smije pabirčiti i među snopovima. Nemojte je Pri tom dirati! # Nego još od svojih rukoveti navlaš ispuštajte i ostavljajte joj neka kupi! Ne korite je!" # Tako je ona pabirčila na njivi sve do večera, i kad je onda izmlatila, što je bila napabirčila, bilo je gotovo efa ječma. # Ona to uze na se i otide u grad. Kad svekrva njezina vidje, koliko je napabirčila, i kad ona još izvadi i dade joj, što joj je preteklo, pošto se nasitila, # Reče joj svekrva: "Gdje si to pabirčila danas? Gdje si bila na radu? Neka je blagoslovljen, koji ti je bio tako dobar! I ona pripovjedi svekrvi svojoj, kod koga je radila danas, i reče: "Čovjek, kod kojega sam danas radila, zove se Boaz." # Noema reče svojoj snahi: "Neka je blagoslovljen od Gospoda on, koji svoje dobrote ne uskraćuje ni živima ni mrtvima" I reče joj Noema: Taj nam je čovjek u rodu. On je jedan od onih, koji su nam otkup dužni." # I Moapka Ruta pripovijedala je dalje: "Još mi je rekao: "Drži se mojih ljudi, dok ne budu gotovi s mojom cijelom žetvom! # Noema reče svojoj snahi Ruti, "Dobro, draga kćeri, idi s njegovim djevojkama! Onda te na drugoj njivi ne mogu dirati." # I tako se je ona kod pabirčenja držala djevojaka Boazovih, dokle se nije svršila žetva ječmena i žetva pšenična. Onda je živjela u kući kod svekrve svoje. III # Jednoga dana reče joj njezina svekrva Noema: "Draga kćeri, ne treba li da ti potražim, gdje ćeš počinuti, da bi ti dobro bilo? # Evo: "Boaz, rođak naš, sa čijim si djevojkama bila zajedno, vijat će ove noći ječam na gumnu. # Umij se i namaži se, obuci na se haljine svoje najbolje, pa idi na gumno! Pripazi na to, da te on ne vidi, dokle ne jede i ne napije se! # Kad onda on legne da spava, pazi, gdje će leći. Tada otidi tamo, digni pokrivač s nogu njegovih i leži ondje! On će onda već reći, što ćeš raditi." # Ona joj odgovori: "Štogod mi kažeš, učinit ću." # I otide na gumno i učini sve onako, kako joj je bila rekla njezina svekrva. # Kad je Boaz jeo i pio i dobre volje bio, leže da spava iza stoga žita. A ona dođe polako, podiže pokrivač s nogu njegovih i leže tamo. # Oko ponoći trže se čovjek, obrnu se i vidje ženu, gdje leži kod njegovih nogu. # Kad upita: "Tko si?", odgovori ona: "Ruta, sluškinja tvoja. Raširi krajak haljine svoje na sluškinju svoju, jer ti si rođak, koji duguje otkup." # On reče: "Gospod neka te blagoslovi, kćeri moja! Ljubav, koju mi sad pokazuješ, ljepša je od one prve, jer nijesi trčala za mladim ljudima, ni siromašnim ni bogatim. # I zato, kćeri moja, nemaj brige! Štogod zatražiš, učinit ću ti, jer zna svaki u gradu, da si žena čestita. # A svakako je istina, da ja dugujem otkup, ali ima još drugi, koji ima dužnost otkupa i bliži ti je rođak od mene. # Ostani ovu noć ovdje! Htjedne li on sutra da ispuni svoju dužnost otkupa prema tebi, dobro, neka to učini! A ne htjedne li da ispuni svoju dužnost otkupa prema tebi, ja ću se zauzeti za te, tako živ bio Gospod! Sad spavaj mirno do jutra!" # Izakako je do jutra spavala kod nogu njegovih, ustade, dok još nije mogao čovjek čovjeka raspoznati. On reče: "Ne smije se znati, da je žena došla na gumno." # Tada je pozva: "Daj ogrtač, što ga imaš na sebi, i drži ga!" Ona ga pridrža, a on joj izmjeri šest mjerica ječma i naprti joj. Tada on otide u grad. # Kad ona dođe k svekrvi svojoj, upita je ova: "Što si postigla, draga kćeri?" Ona joj pripovjedi točno, kako je s njom postupao čovjek. # Ovih šest mjerica ječma reče, "darova mi, jer je mislio: "Ne smiješ praznih ruku doći k svekrvi svojoj." # Tada reče ova: "Čekaj sad mirno, draga kćeri, dok doznaš, kako će stvar izaći, jer čovjek neće se prije smiriti, dok ne svrši stvar još danas." IV # Boaz je uto bio otišao na vrata gradska i sjeo tamo. I kad je prolazio onaj rođak, koji je dugovao otkup, a o kojemu je bio Boaz govorio, zovnu ga: "Hodi ovamo i sjedi ovdje, ti taki i taki!" On dođe i sjede. # I dovede Boaz deset ljudi između starješina gradskih i zamoli ih Sjedite ovdje!" Kad sjedoše, # Reče čovjeku, koji je imao dužnost otkupa: "Noema koja se je vratila iz moapske zemlje, prodaje njivu, što je bila našega rođaka Elimeleka, # Mislio sam da ti predložim: kupi je pred ovima, što sjede ovdje, i pred starješinama narodnim! Ako je hoćeš otkupiti, učini to! Ako nećeš, kaži mi da znam, jer osim tebe nema nikoga, koji ima pravo otkupa. Ja dolazim istom poslije tebe." Onaj odgovori: "Ja ću je otkupiti." # Boaz nastavi: "Ako kupiš od Noeme njivu, stim dobivaš i Moapku Rutu, ženu pokojnoga, da tako podigneš ime pokojniku na baštini njegovoj." # Tada reče rođak, koji je imao dužnost otkupa: "Onda je ja ne mogu otkupiti za se. Inače bih oštetio svoju vlastitu baštinu. Otkupi ti za se, što bi trebalo da ja otkupim, jer ja je neću da otkupim." # A bio je od starine ovaj običaj u Izraelu kod otkupljivanja i promjenjivanja: "Da sva stvar bude pravomoćna, izuo bi jedan obuću svoju i dao drugomu. To je vrijedilo u Izraelu kao potvrda. # Kad je dakle onaj rođak, koji je imao dužnost otkupa, bio rekao Boazu: "Kupi to za se!", izu obuću svoju. # Tada reče Boaz starješinama i svima nazočnima: "Vi ste gad svjedoci, da sam od Noeme kupio sve, što je bilo Elimelekovo i što je bilo Kilionovo i Mahlonovo. # Usto sam dobio za ženu Moapku Rutu, ženu Mahlonovu, da podignem ime pokojnomu na baštini njegovoj, da ne bi izginulo ime pokojnomu iz kruga braće njegove i sa vrata zavičajnoga mjesta njegova. Tomu ste sada vi svjedoci." # Svi na vratima nazočni i starješine izjaviše: "Mi to svjedočimo. Neka Gospod ženu, koja ulazi u kuću tvoju, učini kao Rahelu i Leau, koje obje sazidaše kuću Izraelovu! Neka ti izvršuješ moć u Efrati i neka sebi načiniš ime u Betlehemu! # Neka kuća tvoja bude kao kuća Peresa, kojega rodi Tamara Judi, po potomstvu, koje neka ti dadne Gospod od te mlade žene!" # Potom uze Boaz Rutu k sebi, i ona postade njegova žena, Kad on ode k njoj, Gospod je blagoslovi, i ona pokloni život jednome sinu. # Tada rekoše žene Noemi: "Neka je blagoslovljen Gospod, koji ti ne uskrati danas zaštitnika! Neka ime njegovo bude slavno u Izraelu! # Neka bude utjeha srcu tvojemu i skrbnik tvoj u starosti, jer ga rodi snaha tvoja, koja te ljubi, ona, koja ti više vrijedi nego sedam sinova." # Noema uze dijete, metnu ga na krilo svoje, i bila je dadilja njegova. # Susjede dadoše mu ime, kad rekoše: "Rodi se sin Noemi!, i prozvaše ga Obed. On je otac Davidova oca Jeseja. # Ovo je rodoslovlje Peresovo: "Peresu se rodi Hesron, # Hesronu se rodi Aram, Aramu se rodi Aminadab, # Aminadabu se rodi Nahšon, Nahšonu se rodi Salmon, # Salmonu se rodi Boaz, Boazu se rodi Obed, # Obedu se rodi Jesej, Jeseju se rodi David. Kategorija:Biblija Kategorija:Stari zavjet